Legion
About Standing at 6'5", he was born with the name Kahòntsi (Black), of the Okwáho (Wolf) clan in the house of the Kanien’kehá:ka (Mohawk), his name was changed to Elis Wolfhead by the time he entered an Indian Boarding School. His mutant name is Legion, named after the demon in the Bible: The Gospel of Mark 5:9, describes the following in the country of the Gadarnes: : And He (Jesus) asked him (the man), "What is thy name?" And ''he answered, saying, "My name is Legion: for we are many."' Legion probably knows the Bible better than anyone else in the Brotherhood (and about as well as rumored-to-be-brother Nightcrawler). Legion is a descendant of Neyaphem and a female Native American woman. He has a black tail and slight fangs similar to both Azazel and Nightcrawler. His actual father is Kiwi Black (a Maori and Nephaym), a son of Azazel. Legion was born July 4th, 1927. He has served in World War II with S.H.I.E.L.D loosely alongside Wolverine/Logan (though they never officially met). He uncovered secrets of Nazi military operations and their use of mutants in SS Gestapo forces. Legion left field rather abruptly, and faked his own death to escape their radar. Because he worked in S.H.I.E.L.D and had the loosest affiliation with Wolverine, Madame Hydra slated Legion to be part of HYDRA's replication of the Weapons X program. He was captive for about a year or so, and escaped rather suddenly. (Full story of the HYDRA arc can be found here.) Legion floated around a bit more until he landed in Nevada, and fell in love with an individual who ended up working with the government following the Cuban crisis (outlined in X-Men First Class). The person was cataloging mutants and worked in support of a Mutant registration act. When revealing Legion too was a Mutant, a very harsh falling out ensued. Legion ended up absorbing his now ex lover in a fit of anger. With it, Legion gained necessary security clearance to delete a majority of data from the anti-mutant forces in the government branches. Powers Teleportation, similar to Azazel and Nightcrawler. Thinking he was going permenantly blind, Legion killed and absorbed an advanced telepath who was able to teleport anywhere on the world and even could manipulate matter to teleport. He did this as a precaution of him possibly not being able to see in the future. OOC Note: Legion's powers are kept secret, with only Magneto and with the vaguest knowledge given to loved ones within the Brotherhood. Legion, like Rogue, can absorb abilities/memories of individuals. Unlike her, however, he does not hurt the individuals he comes in contact with. He needs to have mouth-to-individual contact with the person to activate his powers. Legion can also ultimately absorb a complete being should he kill them while having his mouth on them. Literally, he eats their soul. Currently there are 5 individuals in Legion's head, and it is hard to maintain if his memories are really his, or one of them. He can also hear their voices, and reactions, to situations at hand. Like Wolverine and Lira, Legion has absorbed the ability to have Healing Factor. He has regenitive healing, and quick speed, enhanced senses, and strength. Though not a power, his tail is often used as a handy appendage, often doing or holding things for Legion. When not in use, it's typically wrapped around his waist or hidden in a pantleg. Because he is a Neyaphem, he has a prolonged life. Consequences of Powers Due to the absorption of the first two individuals (Father O'Hagan and Mulligan), a tumerous mass started growing at the base of his occipital lobe. Even with Lira's absorbed healing factor, Legion's body and newly absorbed ability did not recognize this mass as foreign and possibly reinforced the tumor to aggressively grow/multiply in cellular growth. Currently, he is seeking clemency from Charles Xavier for brain surgery, since the tumor causes exceedingly painful headaches, blindness, and makes it hard to dull out the voices of those he's absorbed. Personality Legion is exceedingly volatile, but predictable in that he works with what is best in his favor. He aligned with the Brotherhood because it is good for him, and is part of his personal ideals. Legion is sneaky, and in many cases can be considered manipulative. However, he is never discrete. He often says people should not trust him. Many individuals call him crazy, and in many ways he is. Legion attempts suicides, half in an effort to learn the limits of his own powers and abilities. However, Legion exceedingly passes people's intial expectations. Legion is not outright cruel to those who are not cruel, and is often very tender in conversations discussing his mother and past relatives. He's a bit of a drifter, mostly in part of having to spend so many years afoot. Legion chose to never be a parent, because: "It's hard enough getting it up for a woman, but to have to stick in a place for longer than 9 months and having to explain why the kid may or may not have black fur is a bit much." (as per quoted of Legion) He has however chosen permenant residency at the Brotherhood's San Francisco compound. He is often likened to "Stitch" from Lilo and Stitch, in terms of personality and ability to be destructive, and his odd habits. Sex, Romance, and Relationships Legion is gay, however he has slept with numerous women in order to gain money or information. He's indiscriminate in who he fucks, but men really get his attention the most. He is polyamorous, in that he has relationships with multiple partners that are aware. Legion doesn't actively seek sex outside of these relationships, though many do accuse him of fucking anything on sight. In fact, Legion is rather loyal. He has served as a prostitute, and it is still his default mode to gaining money outside of downright stealing. He currently has three confirmed relationships; Sparrow, Magneto and Riptide. Sparrow is a fellow Mohawk mutant that is aligned with the X-Men who Legion has known since very young, but never touched him until he was 18. Legion is attempting to court Riptide, possibly seeking an equally romantic relationship he has with Sparrow (whom he doesn't see often due to the distance and alignment). Magneto treats Legion like a pet, and while not a real relationship, Legion does harbor feelings for him. He is quick to deny it, if faced with any accusation of such. When asked how many men he's slept with, Legion has been known to respond with, "114 and your mother". Family Legion had a falling out with his family when he was in his 20's, though he is loosely in contact with several nieces and nephews, and even grandnephews and nieces. His mother is long since dead, and his half-siblings all elderly or deceased. His father is unknown, except from what his mother has revealed about him; "He was a tall figure, black as coal and with blue eyes. Not like the white man's eyes, but darker. Sinister. But loving," Outside of romantic relationships, he unceremoniously adopted another Native American mutant named Shaman. Legion is often shown showering her with affection and things, or acting exceedingly over protective by thwarting off advances from males in the Brotherhood trying to interact with her. No one really knows his motives for adopting her, though Legion admits that she reminds him a lot of his middle half-sister Lorraine. "All twigs and no bark", as he says. Play-by Intially, an unnamed model (pictured above) was his original playby. However, many edited and adapted photos of Miyavi also serve as pictures of Legion. Legion.jpg|Edited by Siren legion3.jpg|Made by Siren legion4.jpg|Made by Siren closeuplegion.jpg|Made by Mae/Riptide stitchlegion.jpg|Made by Kit/Sparrow Legionmagneto2.jpg|Made by Siren Legionmagneto.jpg|Made by Siren Category:Magneto's Brotherhood Category:Character Category:Legion Category:Original Character